Rain
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: El día que se conocieron había sido un día lluvioso, como hoy... [AU]


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto y Boruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kawaki no sabía en lo absoluto que estaba haciendo ahí de pie en medio de aquella plaza. En realidad, sí sabía, pero su orgullo aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Por Kamisama... ¡Eran las 8:30 de la mañana! ¿Quién jodidos estaba despierto a esa hora en un domingo? ¿Por qué estaba él despierto a esa hora?

Chasqueó la lengua mientras pateaba una piedra imaginaria en un intento por descargar su frustración. Era su día libre, debería estar aprovechandolo para dormir todo lo que se le roncase la gana, con un demonio… ¡Todo era culpa de ella! Si tan solo hubiese dicho que no...

Todo había comenzado el miércoles por la tarde, cuando salía de uno de sus trabajos a medio tiempo. Se había desconcertado al ver a la hermana de Boruto justo frente a la puerta de empleados. Al inicio creyó que se había perdido, porque vamos ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo una niña rica en uno de los sectores más pobres de la ciudad?

Himawari y él no eran especialmente cercanos, era cierto que se conocían desde hace varios años y habían conversado en algunas ocasiones, incluso le había preparado el bento un par de veces cuando iba en la preparatoria y secundaria, pero solo era cortesía, por las veces que había ido a quedarse a su casa. No consideraba que fuesen amigos o algo así pero no le incomodaba su presencia. Por eso no veía problemas en ofrecerse a encaminarla, después de todo, le debía muchas cosas a su familia, en especial a su padre y a menos que ella se negase, no debía representar mucho esfuerzo acompañarla hasta la estación más cercana.

En el camino la había escuchado balbucear algunas cosas, algo un poco extraño si se consideraba que ella era un poco más parlanchina, aunque no tanto como su padre, pero no le había prestado mucha atención. Estaba agotado y solo quería salir de ahí para volver a su apartamento y dormir. El turno de ese día había sido demasiado estresante.

— ¡Aniki!

Los pasos de Kawaki se habían detenido bruscamente cuando ella tiró de su manga. No entendía qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro de algo: ella estaba molesta. Himawari siempre lo había llamado por su nombre, el "_aniki"_ solo lo usaba cuando quería llamarle la atención, era como una forma de hacerlo entrar en razón y por extraño que sonase, funcionaba. Ahora que la miraba bien, sus mejillas estaban infladas y sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Suspiró. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para inventarse algo.

—No

Las mejillas de ella se habían inflado aún más. Era como ver a un hamster con cachetes grandes.

—El domingo…

Él la observó sin entender.

—¿Qué piensas hacer el domingo?

—Dormir

Seco y directo, así era Kawaki. Boruto y él habían tenido un par de peleas por eso en el pasado.

Aunque al parecer, a ella eso no parecía importarle mucho, porque lo veía de una forma en que no supo interpretar y la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro era demasiado alegre.

—Entonces, nos vemos ese día a las 8 de la mañana, en la plaza

— ¿Ah? Pero...

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir algo, porque tan pronto terminó de decir aquello solo había salido corriendo, aunque al poco tiempo también había regresado…

—Y n-no pienses en mí como un hamster de mejillas grandes

De nuevo se había ido… ¿No se suponía que estaba perdida?

Que más daba, al menos podría volver a su casa a dormir...

Tan pronto la perdió de vista, comenzó a caer en cuenta de sus palabras y la expresión cansada de su rostro lentamente se transformaba en una mueca de asombro y miedo… ¿Acaso esa niña acababa de…? No, no, no… Ella no podría haberle pedido lo que estaba pensando… ¿o sí?

¡No! Definitivamente no era eso...

Había decidido no darle mucha importancia al asunto, los días siguientes ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado aquella tarde, incluso pensó que se trataba de un mal sueño causado por el cansancio de los turnos dobles. El sábado por la noche recordó que no fue así, le había llegado un mensaje lleno de stickers de pandas que solo alguien como aquella niña podría enviar: _"No lo olvides, mañana a las 8:00 a.m. ¡Definitivamente no puedes faltar! Si lo haces, le diré a papá lo que le pasó al jarrón que le regalo mamá"_.

¡Mierda!

Lanzó improperios en medio de su pequeña sala/comedor ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa suerte con los jarrones? ¡No era su culpa estar maldito con esas cosas! ¡Era culpa de ese alopecio adicto al ramen por dejarlo tan cerca de la esquina! Maldijo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo es que esa niña sabía de eso? Se suponía que él había escondido todas las pruebas y nadie estaba mirando ese día. Más importante aún… ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido su número? ¿Y por qué su teléfono la tenía registrada si nunca en su vida habían cruzado contactos?

Esa niña, podía tener cara de ángel, pero en el fondo, era aterradora como el infierno...

Sin embargo, lo que ahora molestaba a Kawaki no era tener que estar ahí de pie en medio de aquella plaza, mientras algunas chicas reían por lo bajo al verlo dar vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, tampoco que algunos ancianos le viesen mal por los tatuajes que se vislumbraban cerca del cuello de su camiseta, no… no era eso… lo que realmente lo tenía de mal humor era esa cabeza de hongo…

¿Dónde mierda estaba esa mocosa? ¡Era ella la que había insistido en que se viesen a las 8:00 de la mañana! ¡Llevaba 30 minutos esperando!

Observó de nuevo la hora en su celular.

9:00 a.m.

¡Una hora! ¡¿Llevaba una puta hora esperando?!

Suficiente, se iba a largar de ese lugar ahora mismo.

* * *

— Kawaki… ¿A-Aun sigues molesto conmigo?

Himawari respingó ante la mirada fulminante que Kawaki le había dado en respuesta.

—y-ya me disculpe… —dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión zorruna y sus dedos índices se golpeaban entre sí.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio/pelinegro siguió comiendo con fiereza como si con ello dijese todo lo que sentía.

—Otra porción de panqueques y más café

Himawari se removió intranquila en su asiento. A este paso, todo el dinero que había traído se iría solo en el desayuno. Pero era su culpa por haber dejado a Kawaki esperando una hora por su llegada... ¡Era una tonta! Quedarse dormida justo el día que más había estado planificando. Incluso se había equivocado en la ropa que iba a usar y terminó usando una blusa larga con una licra debajo, parecía como que estuviese en casa en un día libre... ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella? ¿Acaso el karma le estaba cobrando por las veces en que dejado inconsciente a su padre y a su hermano cuando era pequeña? Eso había sido un accidente… casi.

Suspiró.

No podía darse por vencida. Había estado planificando ese día desde hace un par de semanas. Tenía que recobrar la compostura y llevar a Kawaki a _ese_ lugar, se dijo, con renovado ánimo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un trozo de panqueque de chocolate justo enfrente de su rostro.

—Si terminaste de fantasear, abre la boca

Apenas si había logrado asimilar lo que pasaba, cuando sintió la suave textura del panqueque en el interior de su boca.

—Dulshe

Su rostro se había derretido en una sonrisa tonta mientras se deleitaba con aquel trozo de comida, amaba las cosas dulces. Estaba tan ensimismada en la comida que ni siquiera parecía consciente de que era Kawaki quien le estaba dando bocado tras bocado, aunque él tampoco parecía muy preocupado por la situación, quizás porque se le hacía casi natural hacerlo.

—Si tenías hambre, debiste haber pedido algo desde el inicio

—Lo shiento… pero eshta rico —ella reía tontamente, absorta en su comida.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

Kawaki se giró hacia ella, quien venía caminando con los brazos cruzados y una de sus mejillas infladas.

— ¿Sigues molesta? Soy yo quien debería seguir molesto, ¿sabes?

Himawari se quejó cuando él tiró de su mejilla inflada.

—Se supone que yo iba a pagar por la comida —se quejó ella.

El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos antes de soltar su mejilla.

—Claro, cuando seas más grande, tal vez

— ¡Pero si ya tengo dieciséis años!

—No te adelantes, tienes quince y aún así… no has crecido mucho que se diga

Las mejillas de Himawari se sonrojaron de indignación a medida que volvían a inflarse cuando el pelinegro hacia un ademán con su mano, enfocando con una sonrisa burlona, la notoria diferencia de altura entre ambos. No era su culpa haber heredado la altura de su madre, ¡era culpa de ellos por ser tan altos!

—No culpes a la genética por tu estatura

¿Por qué siempre tenía que leer su mente?

—No leo tu mente, es tu culpa por ser igual de expresiva que tu padre y el tarado de Boruto… ¡O-Oye!

Era Himawari quien ahora tiraba de las mejillas del chico, aunque ella no estaba siendo para nada delicada.

* * *

Eran las 12 del medio día y las nubes en el cielo comenzaba a aumentar, el pronóstico del tiempo en la mañana había dicho que sería un día soleado, aún así…

—Parece que lloverá

— ¿Viste los tatuajes de ese chico?

—Si, pero no digas nada podría ser peligroso

Kawaki desvió su mirada hacia un par de mujeres que le observaban despectivamente desde lejos. No era de extrañar, ahora que no llevaba su chaqueta puesta, se miraban aún más los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo hasta llegar a su cuello. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo tratasen con desconfianza, él no había pedido esas marcas, pero no tenía opción… Esas marcas eran el permanente recordatorio de su pasado, de lo que había sido e incluso de lo que pudo ser de no haber sido por Naruto y Boruto…

Las manos en sus bolsillos se habían convertido en puños a medida que aquellas mujeres seguían hablando.

—No deberían dejar entrar a esos rufianes de las mafias

—Oigan

Ambas mujeres saltaron en su sitió cuando este se dirigió hacia ellas.

— ¿Por qué mierdas no se meten en sus propios asuntos, perr-?

— ¡Kawaki!

El mencionado detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió cómo algo se aferraba a su brazo con suavidad.

—Tienes que ver la nueva atracción que instalaron, es genial

El malhumor de hace un momento parecía reducirse a medida que la sonrisa de aquella joven crecía. Era cierto, no tenía que perder los estribos, estaba buscando cambiar, no quería ser el mismo del pasado...

—Por cierto… Las personas que hablan mal de otros a sus espaldas son basura, si quieren decir algo háganlo de frente, aunque claro, no prometo no hacerles daño

Kawaki solo pudo observar la sonrisa de fría seriedad en el rostro de la joven. A lo lejos pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de indignación de aquellas mujeres, pero poco le importó, en especial cuando aquellos ojos azules volvieron a enfocarlo, esta vez acompañados de una sonrisa inocente.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con lo rápido que cambiaba esa niña. Él conocía de primera mano su lado _oscuro_, aún así, siempre era extraño ver aquel rostro inocente mostrar aquel tipo de expresiones… O quizás solo era el hecho de que justo ahora, realmente dejaba de parecer una niña ante sus ojos.

—¡Kawaki, vamos! Te va a encantar ese lugar, hay un adorable panda de mascota

No, aún seguía siendo una niña…

Los gritos estallaban desde lo alto de aquel lugar y el aire se cortaba cuando el vehículo pasaba a gran velocidad entre los intrincados rieles como si en cualquier momento este fuese a salir de su ruta, aunque no lo haría. Pero en definitiva aquella montaña rusa aseguraba un momento de adrenalina pura.

— ¿No es genial? —le había escuchado preguntarle—. ¡Es el "_meteor destroyer of hell"_!

Cualquiera que la conociera diría que esa cara de ángel, era un ser delicado y frágil que en su vida se plantearía subir a un juego como ese, pero Himawari era un ser de contrastes constantes, no se podía dar nada por sentado con ella, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo podían brillar por un peluche o un dulce de la misma forma que ahora lo hacían ante la emoción por subirse a un lugar que buscaba probar el valor de muchos.

Pero aún así, no podía negar que a él también le llamaba fuertemente la atención subirse a ese lugar.

—Esto es emocionante —Himawari se removía emocionada en su asiento a medida que el carrito subía por los rieles.

El también estaba emocionado, a pesar de que atrás se podían escuchar los balbuceos asustados de varios.

¿Qué diría Naruto y el gallito de Boruto si vieran a su princesa en medio de una atracción no apta para cardiacos? La idea de molestarlos con ello lo tentaba, no obstante, solo hasta ese momento se había planteado aquella incógnita… ¿El _Hokage _y su hijo sabrían de aquella salida?

Tal vez sí, no se imaginaba a la niña consentida de papi mintiendole a este o a su hermano… ¿verdad?

* * *

— ¡Corre, Kawaki, por aquí!

—Tenía que llover justo ahora —bufó Kawaki al apoyarse contra el portón de aquel local cerrado.

Tan pronto habían salido de aquel parque de diversiones, Himawari le había dicho que quería ir a un lugar que estaba cerca de ahí, pero al pasar un par de cuadras la lluvia se había dejado caer con fuerza.

Por suerte habían encontrado aquella pestaña para refugiarse.

— ¿Crees que deje de llover pronto? —le preguntó ella.

—Quien sabe, espero que si

Ya había pasado media hora desde que estaban en aquel lugar.

Himawari solo pudo suspirar con decepción. Justo cuando iba a llevarlo a aquel lugar, se dijo con cierto pesar.

Kawaki, por su parte, observaba la lluvia sin mucho ánimo. No parecía que fuese a dejar de llover pronto, el problema era que estaban algo retirados de la estación, así que el regreso a casa sería difícil, en especial para ella, se dijo al dirigir su mirada hacia Himawari. Suspiró. Siempre era observador, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Ponte esto

La joven de ojos azules le observó con sorpresa al sentir algo suave y un tanto pesado sobre su cabeza y hombros.

—Estaba en la mochila así que no está mojado, te mantendrá caliente —explicó él como si nada.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de ti?

—Estoy acostumbrado, no me pasará nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al sacar una cajetilla de cigarros de su mochila.

Ella le observó con seriedad— Los cigarrillos son malos para la salud

—Comer muchos dulces también, pero aún así los guardas debajo de la cama

Himawari infló sus mejillas en respuesta, no podía negar eso último. Sin embargo, una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su rostro.

—Kawaki, ven

El mencionado la observó con desconcierto por tener los brazos estirados hacia ambos lados, mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa infantil ¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que creía que estaba pensando…?

— ¿Intentas burlarte? Te golpearé si lo estas haciendo…

— ¡No lo hago! —Negó con indignación infantil—. Pero de esta forma podríamos compartir tu chaqueta y ya no tendrías que fumar para mantener el calor en tu cuerpo

—Claro y con tu estatura terminaría rompiendo mi columna primero

—N-No soy tan baja

Él solo rodó los ojos antes de golpear suavemente su cabeza.

—No moriré con esto, ¿bien?

Por toda respuesta ella se aferró a él en un abrazo forzado y para nada delicado. Kawaki solo gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? Y joder, que tenía fuerza… sus costillas estaban empezando a dolerle.

—O-Oye, niña, suelta, eso duele ¿sabes?

Ella apretó con más fuerza.

—Espera… espera, m-mira, está dejando de llover, podemos irnos… suelta… Hima… mis costillas… rayos… no era mi intención burlarme de tu estatura… suelta… ya dije que lo sentía, suelta, Hi-Hima... ¡Suelta, suelta!

* * *

El cielo aún estaba cubierto por nubes grisáceas, dando la sensación de que era más tarde a pesar que aún eran las 5:00 p.m. Ambos caminaban en silencio, era extraño para Kawaki no escucharla hablar en el camino, pero supuso que estaría cansada y con frío. La delicadeza no era algo que se le diera bien, en especial con las mujeres, así que no sabía con exactitud que hacer o decirle para que ella se sintiera mejor, él también estaba cansado y aunque no lo dijese, tenía algo de frío. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que a pesar de que no le quedaba mucho dinero, podría comprar un par de latas de café en alguna máquina expendedora.

—No salió como esperaba

Las palabras de ella llamaron su atención.

—Desde el inicio, nada salió bien…

Kawaki se detuvo cuando ella también lo hizo.

—Primero me quedé dormida, te hice pasar hambre, luego aquellas mujeres te dijeron cosas malas y con la lluvia ni siquiera pudimos llegar a ese lugar… A pesar de que estuve esperando este día, no salió bien… lo siento… lo siento...

Las lágrimas parecían aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero aún así se negaba a dejarlas salir.

—Siempre estás trabajando arduamente y por eso casi no tienes tiempo libre para visitarnos o para descansar adecuadamente, por eso… por eso creí que sería buena idea salir y aún así… lo siento… hice que desperdiciaras este día…

Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero ella la limpió con rapidez y frustración.

Himawari era más pequeña que él, en estatura y edad, aún así, él la respetaba y aunque no lo dijese nunca, también le tenía un poco de envidia. Ella era alegre y expresiva, no temía en dar su opinión y luchar por lo que creía justo. Confiaba ciegamente en otros, incluso si la lastimaban o herían con comentarios crueles, seguía sonriendo y viendo al mundo con esperanza. Amaba a su familia y ellos la amaban a ella.

En cambio él… Considerado un desperdicio para su familia, abandonado a su suerte. Guardando su opinión en más de una ocasión y luchando contra el mundo, sin poder llegar a confiar en nadie en realidad. A pesar de que Naruto y Boruto le habían ayudado a regresar al camino correcto, no podía decir que estuviese bien ahora. El pasado lo atormentaba cada noche y solo podía escudarse en trabajo tras trabajo para que su mente se cansase y no lo dejase pensar en nada de ello. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo con su vida, estaba haciendo algo bien o no.

El amor y calidez que ella desbordaba, era algo de lo que él carecía…

—Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí

El aire se hizo pesado a su alrededor, Kawaki observaba alerta y con desconfianza al grupo que salía de uno de los callejones por donde se encontraban e instintivamente colocó a Himawari detrás de él.

—Mantente cerca —le había dicho.

—Kawaki, atrás…

El rubio/pelinegro masculló una maldición al darse cuenta que otro grupo salía detrás de ellos. Los tenían rodeados.

—Amigo, tienes una linda novia, no deberias hacerla llorar

—Pequeña, ¿qué tal si dejas a este idiota y vienes con nosotros? Te divertirás

—Idiota, ¿te has visto al espejo? con esa cara de estiércol que tienes, hasta tu madre escaparía de ti —se mofó Kawaki.

Eran varios pero no por eso escaparía.

— ¿Por qué no se quitan de nuestro camino y nos dejan pasar? Si lo hacen, no tendré que hacerlos besar el suelo

—Imbécil, ¿te crees mucho, no?

—Tendremos que borrarte esa sonrisa para que aprendas

—Intentalo, dudo que siquiera sepas cómo usar los puños —respondió Kawaki tronando los dedos—.Te abriré un camino, corre cuando te diga

Himawari observó con sorpresa al mayor, ella no quería correr y dejarlo solo, pero antes de que pudiese objetar algo, Kawaki se lanzó contra aquellos maleantes sin previo aviso.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Los golpes resonaban en aquella desolada calle, Kawaki se movía hábilmente entre sus agresores, pero aún así parecía que la diferencia de número comenzaba a jugarle en contra. Había recibido algunos golpes en el abdomen y en el rostro. Quizás estaba fuera de práctica, se dijo.

Pero no importaba, la atención de esos idiotas estaba centrada en él, era su oportunidad.

— ¡Corre! —le gritó a Himawari.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un par de hombres que no había visto antes, la sujetaban por los brazos.

La ira burbujeo en su interior al verlos tocarla de más, mientras ella se removía por liberarse.

—Pedazos de mierda, ¡Quitenle las manos de encima si no quieren morir!

Entre golpes se abrió paso para llegar hasta donde aquellos sujetos retenían a la joven, lleno de ira y sed de sangre no pudo prever el golpe que uno de ellos le dió con una vara de acero. Los ojos de Himawari se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver como Kawaki caía al suelo por aquel golpe. Su pecho se oprimió con fuerza.

—Parece que al fin te has resignado a venir con nosotros —río uno de sus captores al ver que la joven había dejado de removerse a sus agarres—. Descuida, nosotros te mostraremos lo que es un hombre de verdad

—No te preocupes por tu novio, lo trataremos bie-.

El otro no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió el fuerte golpe del cabezazo que aquella chica le había propinado en el rostro.

— ¡Perra! ¿Qué crees que estas-?

Himawari había aprovechado que uno la había soltado para tomar impulso y darle una patada en la entrepierna al otro que aún la sujetaba. Cuando el que había recibido su cabezazo se había comenzado a recomponer, ella lo había sorprendido con un golpe con su codo, posiblemente rompiéndole la nariz.

— ¡Sujeten a esa mocosa!

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

El rostro del que había dado la orden, palideció al sentir un fuerte agarre en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con la fría mirada del chico que se suponía debía estar en el suelo inconsciente.

—Debieron escapar cuando les dije, perros sin huevos

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de aquel chico solo prometía dolor. Los golpes se dejaron escuchar una vez más, pero esta vez no duraron tanto como al inicio.

—R-Recordaremos esto

Habían dicho los pocos que quedaron inconscientes y lograron escapar. Kawaki los había ignorado y ahora solo removía su cuello, haciéndolo tronar un par de veces. Debió terminar con esos idiotas desde el inicio en vez de hacer tiempo, se dijo.

En fin, ahora lo importante era…

Un aire frío le golpeó la espalda al ver aquella escena.

Himawari pateaba sin consideración a aquellos hombres que hasta hace unos momentos la tenían cautiva, estos en el suelo se cubrían suplicando piedad.

—O-Oye, tranquilizate, ya se rindieron… —con cuidado buscó acercarse a ella—. Escucha, Hi-

Tan pronto le había tocado el hombro, solo pudo sentir como su boca era golpeada con fuerza y sin piedad.

Cuando ella se giró dispuesta a atacar se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba en el suelo sujetándose el rostro, no era ninguno de aquellos maleantes.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! ¿K-Kawaki?

— ¡Agh! ¡Mierda! ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Claro que soy yo!

Himawari se apresuró a llegar hasta él— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Creí que eras uno de ellos! —se alarmó al ver que le había roto el labio por un costado y ahora estaba sangrando.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de estiércol para que me confundas con ellos?

— ¡Lo siento!

* * *

La lluvia había vuelto a caer, pero esta vez de una forma más calmada. Kawaki se había dejado caer en la acera a una cuadra de la estación. Estaba exhausto y adolorido, solo quería un cigarro. Himawari estaba de pie a su lado, observandolo con ojos de cachorro arrepentido. A ninguno le importaba ya si estaban mojados por la lluvia o no. Cuando sacó la cajetilla de cigarros pudo ver como ella arrugaba el ceño pero no dijo nada.

No tenía que decir nada, de todas formas ni siquiera podría prender esa cosa en medio del agua. Pero necesitaba la sensación de aquel trozo de papel en su boca.

—Lo siento… —volvió a repetir.

Él suspiró en respuesta.

—Descuida, no tenías opción —dijo haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

Aún así los ojos de ella seguían mostrándose tristes.

—Es increíble como un cuerpo tan pequeño esconda tanta fuerza bruta —comentó haciendo que ella se sonrojase con frustración—. Aunque tengo que admitir que ese fue un increíble golpe de codo —agregó con una sonrisa al acariciar la parte afectada.

Los ojos de Himawari se mostraron más calmados ante sus palabras, incluso una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro.

—Himawari… —dijo después de unos momentos de silencio—. ¿A dónde querías ir al final?

Himawari le observó con sorpresa al inicio, él siempre evitaba llamarla por su nombre, pero cuando lo hacía… desvió su mirada hacia un lado evitando el contacto visual, esperando que él no viese como sus mejillas habían comenzado a teñirse de un suave rosa.

—El parque… que está al este…

— ¿El parque?

—Escuche que dentro de un mes iban a demolerlo… quería ir antes de eso…

Kawaki la observó con total desconcierto. ¿Por qué querría ella ir a un simple parque que iba a desaparecer dentro de poco? No tenía sentido… El parque… El parque del este…

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente al comenzar a entender. Ese lugar era…

—Es el parque donde nos conocimos —había dicho ella en un tono lejano.

Eso había sido hace unos 8 años atrás. En ese entonces tendría 10 años, Himawari probablemente 7. Aquel parque era el refugio de Kawaki luego de haber escapado de su última familia _adoptiva_. Se había topado con Boruto y sus amigos que jugaban por ahí, por un malentendido habían terminado peleando hasta que Naruto había aparecido para separarlos, aunque el mayor también había salido lastimado y en el proceso se había roto un jarrón que él llevaba consigo.

Cuando Naruto había logrado retener a Boruto, este entre pataleos y gritos le había reclamado y exigido disculparse por haber roto el jarrón que su hermana había hecho. Por supuesto, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no había sido su culpa, había sido un accidente en el que el rubio menor también estaba metido, no tenía razones para disculparse. Eso solo había hecho que las cosas se tensaran más entre ellos, en especial porque los padres de este le insistían porque se tranquilizaran y de hecho le daban la razón en que había sido un accidente, pero ese cabezota no daba su brazo a torcer.

Hasta que la vio. Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro, corto, con un par de marcas en sus mejillas. Ese pequeño rasgo distintivo le dijo que debía ser la hermana de aquel idiota, así que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus reclamos, pero no iba a ceder. Sin embargo, ella no le dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a recoger los trozos de aquella cosa y colocarlos en una bolsa que su madre le acercaba mientras intentaba reconfortarla con palabras de aliento.

Algo en esa escena le había removido la conciencia. Era un accidente y no tenía porqué disculparse, pero lo hizo… De una forma tosca y probablemente nada convincente, pero era lo mejor que podía decir en ese entonces. Ella simplemente le había observado con aquellos grandes ojos azules antes de sonreír alegre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ese día también había estado lloviendo...

Aquel encuentro con aquella familia había marcado un gran acontecimiento en su vida. Pero ciertamente hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en el lugar en el que todo había iniciado… En cambio ella…

—La próxima semana

Himawari le observó con sorpresa.

—Dijiste que aún faltaba un mes para que lo demolieran, ¿cierto?

Ella apenas si logró asentir.

—Yo me encargaré del viejo, Hinata-san y tú pueden encargarse de tu hermano

—E-Espera… ¿acaso…?

—Es un lugar especial, ¿cierto, Hima? —las mejillas de ella se había vuelto a llenar de un tono carmín— Lo correcto es ir todos juntos ¿No?

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron en lágrimas contenidas.

—No se que rayos se hace en un picnic o como sea que se llame, pero… podemos intentar romper una sandía, aunque conociendo a tu hermano… hay que llevar más de una...

—Si…

La sonrisa en los labios de la joven brillaba como el sol. Estaba tan cargada de sentimientos y cariño, por un momento Kawaki pudo sentir algo removerse en su pecho, por lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Kawaki

Él se negaba a mirarla.

—Kawaki, ven

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujaba en sus labios. Esa niña…

— ¿Acaso quieres terminar de romperme las costillas?

Himawari solo pudo reír en respuesta. Aún así no bajó los brazos.

—Vamos, no seas tímido

—Un abrazo destructor de costillas y un labio roto a la vez, niña

Aún así, ella había rodeado su cuello gentilmente con sus brazos, recostando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Kawaki… gracias

Kawaki simplemente se dejó estar. Ella no lo sabía, pero quizás él debía ser quien diera las gracias… Aunque se lo reservaría, por ahora.

* * *

—Es increíble

Himawari observó a Kawaki con desconcierto.

Ambos caminaban hacia la casa de ella después de salir de la estación del tren.

—El viejo y Boruto siempre son recelosos para que salgas hasta con tus amigas, es sorprendente que esta vez te dejaran salir así como así

—Ah, sobre eso… —ella había desviado la mirada nerviosa.

— ¿Les dijiste a donde ibas, cierto?

Himawari se negaba a verlo.

—Himawari… ¿te escapaste de casa?

— ¡No lo hice! En teoría… En teoría, si les dije que iba a salir

— ¿En teoría?

—Ellos se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando les dije que iría contigo a pasar el día…

—Espera… no me digas que…

— ¡Papá está bien! ¡No lo dejé inconsciente, lo juro! Mamá se encargó de eso...

— ¿Y Boruto?

—Onii-chan… Onii-chan no objeto nada… Aunque no creo que podamos verlo en un par de días

— ¿Q-Qué le hiciste…?

—No te preocupes, Onii-chan se esté divirtiendo ahora

Kawaki observó con el rostro un tanto pálido a la pequeña que caminaba alegremente frente a él… A sus ojos y a los de muchos podría parecer una niña inocente y tierna con el rostro de un ángel, pero en el fondo… también podía ser un demonio…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Hola mundo!_

_¿Alguien me extraño? ¿Alguien siquiera aún me recuerda…?_

_Olvídenlo…_

_¡Un nuevo KawaHima!_

_Me tomó un poco de tiempo terminar este one-shot, pero soy feliz con el resultado!_

_Este one-shot lo hice mientras hacía el fanart que ven como portada, estoy muy contenta por como ambas cosas han quedado!_

_La imagen la pueden encontrar en mejor calidad en mis redes sociales (consultar mi perfil para encontrarlas)_

_Me hubiese gustado convertir esto en un multichapter, pero seamos sinceros, si ni siquiera logró salir del hiatus de "Extremos Opuestos", un nuevo fic es imposible y menos con todo lo que tengo por hacer…_

_Ser adulto es horrible, no crezcan niños, no lo hagan… la vida de una dulto es una mentira…_

_Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
